Обеденный перерыв
by The Same Rory
Summary: Както раз, в обеденный перерыв криминалистки Майами Дейд решили перекусить в кафешке...


Как-то раз, в обеденный перерыв криминалистки Майами Дейд решили  
перекусить в кафешке. Алекс, Келли и Наталья заняли симпатичный столик под  
зонтиком. Они были довольно близкими подругами: Алекс и Келли дружили давно, а вот  
с Натали они познакомились недавно. И прониклись к ней, хотя и не  
большим, но доверием... Девушки раскрыли меню и начали заказывать:

- Так... принесите мне салатик "Счастье блондинки", только без масла, хорошо? Дальше... еще коктейль "Грязный секс на пляже" и ...и... на  
десерт я возьму вот это из клубники, как там его... а - "Скользкий  
сосок", пока все, - наконец-то сделала заказ Келли.  
- А мне принесите биф-строганоф "Роковой момент", попить я возьму чай со  
льдом "Последний вздох", а на десерт - взбитые сливки "Разрежь и  
зашей", - заказала Алекс.  
- Ну а я буду тоже салатик, только другой - "Кубинский разврат"... еще  
принесите лимонад "Милый кротик" и десерт "Страстный кубинский  
банан", - сказала Боа Виста официанту, и тот удалился. Через несколько минут  
"кушать было подано", и девушки, налетев на еду, попутно завели разговор…

- Ой, девочки, - начала Дюкейн, - Что было вчера - я же пошла на свидание с  
Райаном!

- Ну и как? - заинтересовались Вудс и Наталья.

- Рассказываю..., - похрустывая листьями салата, защебетала Келли, - Значит дело было так: пошли мы с ним в ресторан, ну там лобстеров покушали, шампанского попили...  
- И что дальше? - поинтересовалась Алекс, профессиональным жестом разрезая (Наталья нервно сглотнула) остро заточенным ножом мясо.

- Слушайте... после пошли танцевать, - и тут Келли хихикнула,- Он такой  
неуклюжий! Наступил мне на ногу целых три раза! Затем мне что-то ударило в  
голову («Скорее всего шампанское», - подумала Алекс), и я начала петь гимн Америки! На весь ресторан! самое интересное, то мне даже некоторые подпевали! - все трое  
захихикали, - Потом мы отправились к нему домой... Девочки, а по дороге такое  
случилось!

-А что?! - хором спросили Алекс и Боа Виста, позабыв жевать.

- Короче, нас хотел ограбить бандит!  
- Ой! Какой ужас! - заохали подруги.

- Но ничего страшного! - успокоила их Келли, - Я бандита вырубила  
пистолетом, правда ноготь сломала, - Дюкейн украдкой взглянула на подлатанный ноготь, вроде все было в порядке.

- Ну ты хотя бы его обрезала? - спросила ее Натали.

- Кого? Бандита! - хихикнула Вудс. (Натали опять нервно сглотнула, чуть не подавившись салатом)  
Все захихикали.

- Ноготь!

- Да, обрезала...но жалко: я так долго их отращивала...Тайком от Горацио! Ну ладно, продолжу... После того происшествия мы, наконец, добрались до его  
квартиры... А дальше...

- Ну и что было дальше? Расскажи! - спросила ее Алекс.

- Значит, он предложил мне раздеться... Ну, я разделась. Господи, а какой он  
застенчивый: мне пришлось самой его раздевать!

- Ну, ничего себе! - удивилась Боа Виста.

- Ага! - ответила Кел, - Так он еще оказывается девственник!

- О-о-о-о! Как тебе повезло! – смеясь, сказала Алекс.

- Это точно! Девочки, мне пришлось его, в прямом смысле, направлять куда  
надо!  
Все трое засмеялись.

- Ой, цирк бесплатный! - сказала Келли, допивая коктейль.

- Я тоже вам кое-что расскажу, девчонки! - сказала Алекс Вудс, - Вот решила  
устроить для мужа ночь любви!  
- Ну-ну! Это должно быть интересно! – заинтересовано закивали девочки.

- Так вот... Отправила детей к бабушке в Сан-Франциско, чтоб не  
мешали, сама позвонила мужу и сказала, знаете, таки эротичным  
голосом: "Милый, приходи скорее домой на ужин с незабываемым  
десертом!" Приоделась, подкрасилась...  
- А точнее приразделась! - заметила Кел с легкой улыбкой.

- Ну да! Надела то кружевное белье, которое мы видели в каталоге! Мы еще  
отобрали его у Горацио. Помнишь?

- А, да! Ты еще сказала, что все упадут замертво, когда его  
увидят! - подсказала Натали Дюкейн.

- Так вот... зажгла свечи, палочки ароматические и все такое, музыку  
поставила романтическую... лежу на кровати в ожидании...

- И..? - вопросительным тоном сказала Наталья.  
- И...вдруг щелчок, открывается дверь, входит мой муж... Вы не представляете,  
как я покраснела: мой муж думал, что я по правде затеяла ужин, и притащил с  
собой своего коллегу по работе!

- Кошмар! Это что-то! Думаю, что твой рейтинг упал в глазах мужа!

- Зато "рейтинг" его коллеги заметно поднялся! - сказала Алекс, - Аж из  
штанов выпирал!  
Все трое еще сильнее засмеялись.

- Девочки, а помните когда мы с Эриком домой вместе пошли? - спросила подруг  
Наталья.

-Конечно! Об этом вся лаборатория помнит! - сказала Кел.  
- Но вы не знаете подробностей...  
- А ну... расскажи, - попросила Боа Висту Алекс.

-Хорошо! Уговорили! Пошли то мы домой, не для того чтобы спать...

- О, я понимаю! - с улыбкой сказала Келли.

- Мы зашли в квартиру, я быстренько переоделась...одела я мини-платье  
красненькое, в облипочку...помнишь Кел, ты мне его одолжила?  
- Как же, как же...помню...  
- Так вот... Он сразу меня зажимает в прихожей: "Я хочу тебя здесь!", а я  
говорю: "Нет, я не хочу здесь!". Затем идем на кухню, он укладывает меня на  
стол и говорит: "Я хочу тебя здесь!", а я говорю: "На кухне?! Нет, это не  
романтично!"

- Нашла от кого романтики ждать! – смеясь, проговорила Келли Дюкейн.

- Слушай дальше... Потом, наконец-то, дошли до спальни: он кидает меня на  
кровать и говорит: "Как я тебя хочу!", а я говорю: "Я тебя тоже!". Он мигом  
сорвал с себя одежду и начал раздевать меня, но...  
- Но что "но"? - разочарованно спросила Алекс.  
- Но платье было такое обтягивающее, что ни он, ни я не смогли снять  
его... Так ничего и не произошло!  
- А жаль! - сказала Алекс, - Он бедненький так возбудился!

- Надо тебе срочно садиться на диету! А то попа больше чем у меня! - сквозь  
смех сказала Келли.

- Ага! - ответила Наталья. Девочки обменялись теплыми взглядами.  
- Ой, чего-то мы заболтались... Так собрались, успокоились, ну пошли  
работать! – велела Алекс.  
Итак, еда была съедена, секреты раскрыты, настроение улучшено... И все трое пошли  
работать...


End file.
